


The Tale of the Takeover

by leviinnitt



Category: DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, Technoblade - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Other, how do tags work, there are no ships in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviinnitt/pseuds/leviinnitt
Summary: this is a story of how Techno and Tommy will set things right. officially this time.
Relationships: no relationships in this, no ships - Relationship, this is a sfw story
Kudos: 7





	The Tale of the Takeover

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> sorry for the bad writing-
> 
> ALSO- this chapter is setting up for what I have in mind for the next chapter!

Techno and Tommy were both mining cobblestone for Tommy's hideous cobblestone tower that was located only blocks away from Techno and his bee farm. Tommy finished getting his stacks of stone, before heading to Techno's mining area. "TECHNOOOOO!" he yelled, before Techno turned to Tommy with a light sigh, "yes?" 

"can i ask you something? like seriously." At this point, Techno grew semi-concerned because Tommy was almost never serious. Dream couldn't have found him yet, right? The voices in the back of Techno's mind hissed with satisfaction at the thought of another war, while he only thought of his weapons, and Tommy too. "what is it?" Techno asked after a moment. Tommy had a puzzled/confused look on his face, as well as fidgeting with his fingers. "i dont understand...if Tubbo is president then cant he just...un-exile me?" Techno put a finger to his chin, thinking of a way to explain this to Tommy. "let me tell you a story. a story of how Eurydice made a deal with hades." the two exited the mine together, walking to their shared home. the way the snow fell as Techno started to speak made it almost..memorable. "Eurydice was alone, her lover long gone on a quest to bring back balance to the seasons. she had nothing, tommy. so, hades took the opportunity to strike a deal with her. in exchange for her soul, hades agreed to give her shelter from the harsh storm she once was in, and she'd be fed regularly. yes, she was sheltered and she was safe, but at what cost? its kind of like that tommy. tubbo has power, yes, but not enough to un-exile you." tommy stopped, looking down at the white ground. Techno noticed him stopping, and quickly turned around. "why me? wasnt i their friend?" he looked back to Techno, repeating what he had said. "tommy, from what you've told me they were your friends. but, they just changed. ya'know? people change tommy, like dream did. he turned his back on you and made you his pawn in his never-ending game of chess. you, did nothing wrong. you stood up to him and his fuse ran short. he snapped and turned your friends on you and banished you." Techno sighed loudly, realizing he was losing his cool.

"Techno, do you think we can take him down?" tommy was suddenly full of confidence, pissed and ready to stand up to dreams manipulation, again. Techno blinked at tommy for a few short seconds. "I think so, we'd have to prepare for a few days, and then see if there's anyone on our side. but to answer your question, yes. I think we can take him down." Tommy knew the destruction he and techno could create. he could call out dream, and then, maybe then everyone would see that Dreams manipulation has affected everyone. 

"tommy, i need you to tell me that you're 100% dedicated to this. because once we start, theres no going back." tommys fist was clenched, and his determination flowed through him like lightning. "im dedicated. at this point, im way more than dedicated techno." a smile spread across Techno's face, he himself and as well as the voices were more than pleased. "then let's get started." \- techno was going through his chests, constantly murmuring plans, attack methods, weapons they needed, etc. they ended up at his base, the secret one that only he and tommy knew about. the starting plan was to talk to dream, well for techno to talk to dream, and see what is currently happening. despite the fact that dream is aware that tommy has been with techno, the unspoken favor between the two of them is what was holding this all in place. "when I speak to dream, we'll find out how L'Manberg is, and who's still with dream. I'll talk to Phil, and make sure that he's still on our side but also see what he can do to help us and our plan. I'll need you to-" techno was cut off by tommy, his voice filled with rage and all of the emotions he'd previously suppressed. "im gonna kill dream." techno was surprised at this, he hadnt seen this side of tommy nor this rage. "this was all his fault. HE EXILED ME BECAUSE I STOOD UP TO HIS BULLSHIT MANIPULATION AND HIS FUCKING GAMES." tommys chest was quickly moving up and down, his mind made and his motives set.

tommy looked at techno, "by any means necessary."

techno nodded, "by any means necessary."

**Author's Note:**

> how'd yall like it? 
> 
> and are there any things i can improve on?
> 
> ALSO im sorry for the short chapter! like the first note said, its kind of an intro to what I want to do later on.


End file.
